Photo Shoot
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: Chris Jericho hooks up with the female photographer her can't get out of his head. 7 reviews which means 7 *cough* you know & i didnt cheat and give them all to her @ once, if u like thank the ppl who reviewed Lost and Found ONESHOT chris jericho/OC


**Gah, so I'm running out of people to write oneshots about cuz so many of the guys in the WWE are douchebags, ive already written about most of the good ones and i feel like im shitting on my oc's when i write oneshots about wrestlers ive already done. Like i kno it seems like a lot, but i have roughly eight guys left on my list, but it's like i don't wanna do jeff cuz he's my jeff and if i did do a story with him it'd have to b perfect. And i won't do Shannon cuz i'd feel like a complete bitch the next time i tried to write a chapter in **_**Light of the Moon**_**. So anyway, here's the next oneshot.**

**As some of you might know, **_**Lost and Found **_**collected reviews from seven different people by the time i started writing this. Therefore…our female OC gets well *cough cough* you know.**

**---**

Zylar sat drumming her fingers against the table; her chin rested in the palm of her other hand. She let out a sigh and envied the hair and make-up guy who had already stormed out. She would have followed his lead, hell she probably would have left a half hour before he did, but now that she was working strictly with the WWE and wasn't freeleance anymore, she really couldn't risk it. As Zylar thought about it, she realized she'd definitely have to tone down her attitude if she wanted to make sure she didn't get fired. Then again, she was one of the best photographers they were going to find. She used to do sports photography, so she knew how to capture big guys on film in ways that made them look their best.

She looked down at her watch; the only downside to her job was that she spent hours sitting around waiting for the egotistical hotheads to show up. None of them seemed to own a watch or even know that time existed.

As she was contemplating how long a food run to Panda Express would take the door opened, letting in the sounds from outside.

"Sorry I'm late; the Eisenhower was backed up like you wouldn't believe."

"I got hear on time," Zylar mumbled, as she put together her camera she had been cleaning. She conveniently left out the fact that all she had to do was walk down a set of stairs, since she owned the condo above the studio.

"I guess I'm not used to the city, like you."

Shit, he had heard her. She looked up for the first time and froze. He was smiling at her, gods that smile. It was so clean and friendly; it was radiant.

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Chris Irvine."

She stumbled as she shook his hand, "Zylar. I thought, umm, my ahh list says I'm photographing a guy named Jericho?"

"Yea," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "that's my ringname."

"Oh, right, of course," she murmured, turning her back and playing with the cameras on the table.

Chris stared at the photographer's back, willing her to turn around so he could see her face again. The vibrant green eyes, her lips that looked so soft and inviting, the lock of hair he wanted to sweep up and place behind her ear, and that cute little red flush that had spread across her cheeks just before she turned her back. He pictured her spread out beneath him that flush creeping up her neck as he made her cum over and over again.

Shit, Chris snapped back to attention, trying to delete the thoughts from his mind, as he felt himself harden. He discreetly crossed his hands in front of his crotch, trying to cover himself.

Zylar turned back towards him saying, "The hair and make-up guy already left."

The way her lips moved when she talked only made him harder; he needed to calm himself somewhere. He couldn't do the entire shoot with a boner.

"That's fine," he answered shortly, certain something dirty would slip out if he didn't keep himself in check.

Zylar inwardly moaned, realizing she must have pissed him off. She was being really rude.

"Where can I change? I have the suit with me."

She pointed to the changing room.

Chris hung the suit on the back of the door and looked around. He swore silently to himself, he was going to have to do the entire shoot with a boner. Even if he did relieve himself one look at her would bring him back to standing attention.

He pulled off his clothes and tugged on the grey suit.

Zylar stood up as she heard Chris come out of the changing room.

"Come here," she said, walking towards him, "you can't do a photo shoot with your tie tied like that."

Chris' eyes flickered closed and he breathed in her fruity scent. Her warm hands brushed against his neck. Her hands came to rest on the lapels of his jacket.

"There," she breathed out. Her head tilted up to look at him and Chris opened his eyes. Their faces were inches apart. He grasped one of her small hands in his and brought it to his lips.

"Thank you."

Zylar blushed and pulled away, "we should, ahh, start the shoot now. If you're ready."

"Of course, where do you want me?"'

"Over there is fine."

She started snapping away, adjusting the lights when needed. She talked as she worked.

"First, they want some photos for the cover of the magazine and such. Then they want some new shots to use on the show, now that you have the belt." Zylar paused, "you did bring the belt with you, right?"

Chris nodded, "they told me what they wanted done."

A half hour flew by before Zylar stopped taking photos. She got and headed over to her table.

"Do you wanna take a break and get something to eat before we start up again," she threw over her shoulder, hooking the camera up to the computer.

"Sure, what do you feel like?"

"One of the few Panda places in the world, that delivers, is about fifteen minutes away if we wanna call them."

"Sure, sounds great."

"Their number's on the bulletin board over there, if you could call. Just order me whatever you're getting. I wanna upload these photos and check them out to make sure they turned out good."

Zylar scrolled through the pages of photos. Damn, they had turned out good, like really, really good and she couldn't take all the credit. Chris knew how to work it.

"So, are any of them good?"

Zylar jumped and turned her head. Chris was literally inches away from her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Chris said, smiling at her.

She gulped, "yea, I'd have to work to find a bad one. The camera loves you."

"Thanks," he said, as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

They sat there in silence.

"So, ahhh, do you wanna see them," Zylar asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd love to," Chris scooted his chair closer, so he could see the screen.

_Bad move_, Chris thought, as his muscles tightened from being near her.

_Oh shit_, she swore to herself, he's so close her body was warming.

_Think happy thoughts_, he decided. Images of Zylar riding him came into mind._ Unhappy thoughts! Unhappy thoughts! Dead puppies, paralysis, serial killers._

_Focus_, Zylar told herself, _just show him the pictures. Ignore his warm, muscular body. Don't breath in his heavenly scent._

"These are them," she said as she started scrolling through the pictures.

Chris cleared his throat, "right, yea."

The more pictures he saw, the more amazed Chris was.

"These are really good."

"Thanks," Zylar blushed.

"You are…"

Just then the delivery guy came through the door.

Chris took the food and paid the Panda worker.

As Chris came back over with the food, Zylar said, "You didn't have to…"

Chris cut her off, "it's my treat."

"You sure?"

"Tell you what," he said, "you promise to make me look that good from now on and I'll pay for all your meals."

Zylar nodded her head and started eating, going straight for the orange chicken.

They sat eating and making small talk. Chris had pulled of the suit jacket and tie, undoing the top buttons on his white shirt. He had the sleeves pushed up and was reaching to grab a packet of soy sauce when he knocked over the container of chow mien.

"Shit," he said jumping up. His shirt and pants were stained.

Zylar grabbed napkins and tried to help him clean it up.

"I don't think it's going to come off," she said looking up at him. His eyes were closed and his hands were clenched at his sides. "Oh, don't be upset," she pleaded, "we can take them upstairs and wash your clothes. They'll be as good as new."

Chris's eyes popped open, "I'm not upset," in fact he was the complete opposite of upset. Some might even say a little too happy, and Zylar's hands rubbing around his crotch weren't helping, "but, ahh, I will take you up on your offer to wash these right now."

"Great," she said smiling, "come on upstairs," she said heading for the entrance that was somewhat hidden behind a maze of equipment.

"Upstairs," Chris asked as he followed her.

She blushed and Chris inwardly groaned. She looked so beautiful when she did that and she did it so often it was killing him.

"I, ummm, live up there."

"So you cheated," Chris said, walking next to her up the stairs.

"Huh," she asked, perplexed.

"You got here on time cuz you cheated."

Zylar giggled, "yea, kinda."

She took him to the laundry room as Chris thought up all the thousands of ways her could make her blush. A number of which would get him arrested in multiple states.

Zylar started the washer and Chris pulled off his shirt and pants tossing them in.

She looked up, "what…"

_Oh god,_ she thought,_ he's in his boxers. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. _She couldn't stop her eyes from flickering down. They snapped back up. _That is definitely a boner._

Chris hadn't realized what he had done until after the fact.

_Man up, Chris...and pray to god she isn't carrying pepper spray._

Chris stepped forward, pinning Zylar to the washer. He leaned in and kissed her. She responded wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He grasped her hips, boosting her up so that she was sitting on the washer.

Zylar's legs slid around his waist. Chris rubbed his throbbing dick against her crotch, his boxers and her jeans adding friction.

Chris slid his tongue into her mouth, moaning when her tongue tapped his in return.

His fingers slid along her stomach, pulling her shirt over her head. Chris fumbled with the button on her pants, finally getting it undone. He yanked her pants off, throwing them somewhere behind him.

Zylar's fingers knotted in his hair. Chris's lips slipped from her mouth, trailing down her throat. She undid the front clasp of her bra, pushing it off.

Chris swirled his tongue around one nipple, feeling it harden in his mouth. He pinched the other one, rolling it between his fingers. He slid lower, leaving a path of kisses down her stomach.

Zylar leaned back on her arms as Chris pulled her panties to one side. Her eyes flickered closed when Chris licked her slit. Her pussy grew wetter. He slipped two fingers inside her, finger fucking her while sucking her clit.

Zylar subconsciously squeezed Chris's head closer as she came. Chris continued his assault, sucking her juices into his mouth.

Zylar started thrashing uncontrollably and she held onto Chris's shoulders trying to steady herself.

"Oh god, I can't, I can't take anymore."

Chris finally stopped, looking up at her as the waves of her orgasm finished washing over her. He stood up, capturing Zylar's lips with his own.

She could taste her own juices on his mouth as they kissed passionately.

"Fuck me, Chris. I want you inside me, pounding into me."

She pulled his boxers down, his massive cock springing free. She grasped him in her hand, stroking him up and down. He whipped her panties the rest of the way off. Chris stepped closer, placing the head of his hard length right at her entrance.

"You ready," he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Shove it in me."

Chris rammed himself in to the hilt just as the spin cycle kicked in. Zylar held onto his biceps while Chris pounded into her, just like she had told him to.

The washing machine shook underneath them, adding to the friction.

"Oh god," Zylar screamed, her legs locking around him.

Chris slammed into her relentlessly, keeping a fast pace.

Zylar tightened around as her body shook with her second orgasm.

Chris threw back his head and roared, exploding inside her.

Zylar collapsed against Chris's chest as he stood solid before her.

Chris picked her up in his arms, carrying her out of the laundry room. He spotted her bedroom through an open door and walked to it. Chris pushed the door further open, crossing the room and laying Zylar down on the bed. He climbed in next to her, pulling the covers over them.

Zylar rolled over, so that she was facing Chris. He had one arm flung over her, and she tilted her head up to look at him. She had her hands rested on his chest as she shifted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Chris held her closer to him, their kiss deepening. Zylar felt Chris harden between her legs.

"Ready to go again, already? I like that," Zylar said, her lips smiling while they kissed.

Chris rolled them so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. She spread her legs for him, so that he rested between them. Chris's hand reached between them, rubbing her clit and sliding a finger in. He brought his hand back up.

"I see you're ready to," Chris said before licking his fingers clean of her juices.

Zylar trailed kisses along his neck and collarbone. Chris waited poised. He slowly slid his head past her lower lips. He paused, and then slipped another inch in. Again, he waited, looking down at her face.

Her eyes were half closed in ecstasy. Her lips slightly parted. He moved in another inch and her head tilted back.

Chris continued moving slowly, adding an inch to her warm pussy, and then pausing. Finally, he was completely in her, filling her. He held himself inside her, luxuriating in the feel of her. Chris pulled himself out, slowly, leaving only his head inside.

His hard shaft glided back into her glistening pussy. Chris repeated the process, keeping his pace steady and incredibly slow.

Zylar withered beneath him, her head rolling side to side.

"Oh god, Chris. Fuck me faster. I need it."

Chris shook his head, sweat dripping off his forehead.

"I'm going slowly this time, absorbing the feel of your pussy around me so that I can memorize it."

Zylar whimpered, "I need to cum. I'm right on the brink."

Chris silenced her with a kiss, his pace never changing the whole time.

She gripped his biceps tightly, holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Please," Zylar whispered, barely audible.

With that one word, Chris let loose, driving into her like a madmen. Zylar didn't notice the sound of the bed slamming into the wall repeatedly, as her orgasm swept through her body. Her vision fuzzed filling with black spots. Her sense of touch rose to the forefront. She could feel the cottony sheets beneath her overheated body; Chris's shortened breath caressing her face, his hard swollen shaft rubbing her sensitive core so fast she didn't have time to process whether he was in or out of her at that second in time.

His muscles tensed beneath her hands. Chris trapped her lips with his own, exploring her mouth harshly, just as he lost control, filling her with his hot seed.

Chris barely managed to roll off her. Sweat dripped from his body, but he pulled Zylar to him, tucking him into the crook of his body.

Zylar lay against Chris catching her breath before sitting up and getting out of bed. She reached across, grabbing Chris's arm and pulling.

"Come on," she said, tugging.

"But, the bed's so comfy," Chris moaned.

"And I bet it'll be even more comfy after a nice long shower."

Chris shot out of bed, picking Zylar up in his arms. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Chris kicked opened the door Zylar directed him through. He shifted her weight to one arm as he flipped on the shower. Chris set her down inside the shower, closing the door behind him as he climbed in after her.

When he turned around, Zylar was already shampooing her hair, the suds running down the curve of her back. Chris moved forward, standing only centimeters behind her. He reached his hands up and helped her wash the rest of the shampoo out of her hair.

He grabbed the bar of soap, rubbing it between his hands. He ran his hands over her body washing her chest, back, shoulders, arms. Chris knelt down at her feet, slowly working his way up her legs. When he came to her core, he gently caressed her, cleaning away the remains from their sex.

As he stood up, Zylar captured his face with her hands. She brought her lips to his, kissing softly yet passionately. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist, water pouring down on them. They had switched places and Chris backed Zylar up, her back pressing against the shower wall.

Zylar's hands were holding onto his neck, her fingers threading into the hair at the back of his head. He grasped one thigh then the other, lifting her up, and her ankles locked around his waist.

His shaft needed no help finding its way to her delectable entrance. Chris searched her mouth with his tongue while he penetrated her from below. She gasped against his lips and held on all the tighter. Chris's hips slammed against her as he pounded her with his throbbing dick. He started moaning and that drove Zylar over the edge.

"Faster," she yelled out as she started cumming.

Chris sped up and she shouted, "Oh, fuck, yes."

He couldn't hold back anymore, and Chris pulled out, squirting himself all over her stomach.

He held her up from collapsing and grabbed the soap, rinsing his cum off of her before turning off the shower.

Zylar managed to tell him where the towels were. He dried her off and then quickly toweled the water off his own body. Chris picked her up in his arms carrying her back to the bedroom. He didn't want to put her back on the sheets that were still messy from their earlier love making.

Chris reluctantly set Zylar down in a chair in the corner of the room. He whipped off the old sheets and found a clean set in the hall cabinet. He made the bed as fast as he could. He walked back over to Zylar, who was curled up asleep in the chair. He lifted her carefully in his arms, transferring her to the bed. Chris slid in next to her, pulling the covers over their naked bodies. His chin rested on the top of her head as he fell asleep.

Zylar woke up a couple hours later. The sun was setting outside her window. She rolled around so that she was facing Chris.

"What," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zylar ducked her head, murmuring, "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Hey," he said, raising her chin. He stared deep into her eyes, having no other way to express how he was feeling.

She looked back into his eyes and understood his unspoken words. She tilted her head, leaning in, and kissing him. Zylar's hand slid between them and she wrapped her hand around his hardening shaft.

Their kiss broke apart, both of them breathing heavily. Chris rested his forehead against hers. Zylar slid her hand up and down him, circling the head with her thumb. Chris gripped her ass hard with one hand.

"On you back," Zylar said as she released him.

Chris obeyed and Zylar pushed the sheets away.

She got on top of him in sixty-nine position. Zylar grabbed his dick, greedily, and flicked her tongue over the head just as Chris set to work on her pussy. She paused for only a second enjoying the feel of his mouth on her.

Zylar swirled her tongue around the head of his dick, licking up a drop of precum. She slid the length of him into her mouth. She sucked him as she moved his long shaft in and out of her mouth, circling his head whenever she came up. Zylar started moaning against his dick when he slipped two fingers into her.

Chris finger fucked her with one hand, while he used the other to spread her out. His mouth sucking on anything it could get near.

Zylar's hand kept pace with her bobbing head. She loved the feel of his velvet steel in her mouth. She used her other hand to fondle his balls, anxious for his hot cum to fill her mouth.

Chris's balls tightened and Zylar milked the cum out of him. Zylar moaned louder into his dick as her own orgasm started but she managed to swallow every last drop of him.

Zylar rolled off Chris, lying on her back.

"You good down there," Chris asked from the top of the bed.

"Just catching my breath."

"Did I wear you out," he replied jokingly.

"I can go just as long as you."

"Really? Cuz I wasn't the one who practically passed out last night."

Zylar spun around quickly, straddling Chris's hips and bracing her hands against his pecs. She pouted looking down at him.

"But…I have girl parts…"

"And?"

Zylar smiled at him, taking his already stiff shaft in her hand.

"You don't wanna pick fights with people who have girl parts."

"Why's thaaaaat," Chris moaned as she sank down on his cock all the way to the hilt.

"Because you don't wanna piss off people with girl parts," she said, grinding against him and then lifting herself so he was no longer in her.

"All right, all right. I give in!"

"And," Zylar asked cutely, poised with the head of his dick right at her core.

"And I'm just a stupid boy with boy parts."

Zylar sank onto him and leaned forward so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

"Girl power," she said rolling the r and then biting his ear lightly.

She sat back up and started riding him. Chris held onto her hips helping guide her up and down while her own hands roamed her body.

Chris bit his lip when her head tilted back, her hands squeezing her breasts, rolling and tweaking her nipples. His hips bucked up to meet Zylar as she rode him, going all the way up so that just his tip was in her, and then slamming back down.

Chris's hands joined hers, smoothing over the plains of her stomach, encountering the undersides of her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, replicating what she had been doing earlier.

He could sense that his own climax was drawing near, but somewhere along the way a battle of stubbornness had begun and Chris could be very, very stubborn. Chris let his frustrations loose with his hands, pinching Zylar's nipples painfully and digging his nails into her ass.

Zylar leaned forward, "cum with me, Chris."

He only grunted in response, their bodies still pounding together.

"Don't hold back, cum with me."

Zylar captured his lips with her own. She moved along his jaw line, trailing kisses. She nibbled on the flesh of his neck, licking over where she bit him.

Zylar sat back up, she stilled herself with his full length in her.

She spun her hips with each word, saying, "cum…with…me," and he did.

Zylar's body shook against him, adding to the friction. She held onto any part of his body she could reach. When her orgasm was over she collapsed onto his chest.

Zylar managed to gasp out, "so, I think your clothes are dry by now."

Chris laughed, "The food's probably gone cold."

"Ahhh," she groaned, "we still gotta take the pics with the belt."

Zylar rolled off Chris and padded across the carpet to the bathroom. She came back with a wet rag and passed it to Chris, having cleaned herself in the bathroom. While Chris did that she went over to her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not bothering with panties or a bra.

"My bags downstairs," Chris said from over on the bed.

"I'll go get it if you move your clothes to the dryer."

"Deal," Chris said, standing up. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before she headed downstairs.

Once she came back up and he pulled on his green and black wrestling tights, they headed to the studio.

Zylar made quick work of the promo shots, getting plenty of pictures with the belt hanging over his shoulder and around his waist. She plugged the camera into the computer uploading the photos.

Chris set the belt down on the recently cleared table and stood behind Zylar, who was bending over looking at the computer screen.

Zylar jumped a little when she realized Chris was behind her as he placed his hands on her hips and ground his hard dick against her ass. She bit her lip, smiling.

"Do it, Chris."

Chris unbuttoned her pants, yanking them down. She felt Chris shift as he shrugged his wrestling gear off. He pushed her head down, bending her over lower and used her foot to kick her legs further apart.

"You ready," Chris asked. His dick in one hand, her hip in the other.

"Yea," Zylar nodded her head, looking over her shoulder at him.

He rammed into her, pounding her against the desk.

"Yes, Chris. Harder! I want it so fucking hard."

Zylar's core was wet and ready for him and she thought to herself she'd always be wet and ready when it came to Chris.

Chris had to help steady Zylar and hold her up because his speed was literally knocking her off her feet. Her pussy contracted around him and she shouted his name when her orgasm started.

Zylar shouting his name while he made her cum was too much for Chris. He let loose his own release, biting her shoulder.

They rested against each other, before Chris pulled out and helped her put her jeans back on. Chris switched into his street clothes and they retrieved his other clothes from the second floor in silence.

Zylar was unsure where things stood between them, so she kept quiet as she walked Chris to the entrance of the studio. As Chris was pushing over the door, he turned around and looked at her.

"I'll pick you up for dinner, tomorrow at seven."

Zylar face registered confusion, surprise, and then happiness.

"I'll be here," she replied.

Chris shot her his bright smile, which had initially made her like him, and then turned and walked off down the sidewalk.

Zylar looked up at the moon before locking the front door, turning off the lights, and heading upstairs.

**---**

**So, I really need replies on this one. Did you like the longer format or no? If people like it, I'll do the same thing where number of replies equals number of orgasms. If not, I'll go back to what I was doing before. Or I might just do a mix of both…I cant decide which I liked more.**

**REPLY W/ WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT MORE LIKE THIS!!! DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!**


End file.
